Tell Me You Love Me
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: Three drabbles. Accounts of kisses and love. "The time was sweet."
1. Drabble 1: Bruce and Zatanna

**A/N: So I've done a couple of drabbles here and there and decided to make a collection of random drabbles instead of oneshots (save space lol). There will be oneshots of Wonderbird, Wonderwing (for people that don't know it's Cassie/Dick), and Bruce/Zatanna (they need a name).**

* * *

**Drabble #1: Bruce/Zatanna**

Summary_: "His feelings for her never died, it only became stronger. Running in circles. Always returning to the start. This infatuation - this sick infatuation, was sin. Demented as it was, he couldn't stop wanting her." (Bruce/Zatanna drabble.) Collection of drabbles of many ships._

_A/N: Zatanna is sixteen and Bruce is thirty-four in this. She isn't with Dick._

_It seems perfect to me for them to be together - they were together in DC comics (even if it was on and off). I like them in YJ better, there's something about it because she's younger but she has a mindset of an older woman and it frustrates Bruce how he's attracted to her. He denies his attraction but it doesn't help when she's a flirt._

* * *

**Running in Circles**

* * *

Gossamer raven hair - long and sleek to drape her face - to supplement the creaminess of her smooth skin - rose red lips, piercing blue eyes. Beautiful as she was; it wasn't her physical appearance that drew him to her. It was her personality -she was a strange combination of innocence and maturity. The way she spoke with charm, grace, confidence - and the sharpness of her tongue - he couldn't help but to be intrigued by her. She was unlike all the other women he had encountered. She was comfortable in her own skin. From constantly analyzing her, he concluded that she knew that she was attractive but saw it as nothing. She was free from insecurities and was very opinionated. The girl with piercing blue eyes was much younger than him; more than half his age but she wasn't afraid to challenge him mentally. Most were intimidated by him, both sides of him, but she wasn't terrified of any side. She wasn't afraid to look at him in the eyes or to speak her mind. She spoke to him with ease and spoke with wisdom beyond her years.

She was unusual.

Peculiar.

Strange.

Only an angel could be so unusual.

This trait about her only made him attracted to her even more. He knew that he shouldn't think about her in this way but no matter how many times he reminded himself, he always found his heart running back to her. No matter how hard he tried, he was always going back in the same pattern. Countless women. Drowning himself with numerous women and affairs and yet it was worthless. His feelings for her never died, it only became stronger. Running in circles. Always returning to the start. This infatuation - this sick infatuation, was sin. Demented as it was, he couldn't stop wanting her.

Someone so wonderful, so beautiful, he knew was lonely. The most beautiful creatures were the one that needed the most love. They were the most lonely in the world.

"So are you saying that you need love too?" she asks with a mischievous smirk. She still look so graceful. Underneath the light, she was luminous, her skin almost like marble. They were alone in the Souvenir Room, the only thing to fill the emptiness were the props on the shelves.

He glared at her. "Don't change the subject. I'm talking about you."

"Are you sure about that? After all you said the most beautiful are the most lonely." She circled him and gave him a smile. His smile was unreadable to her. He wasn't sure if she was taunting him or begging him. She was always unreadable to her. "You're lonely and I'm lonely too. You need someone the way I need someone."

He grabbed her by the wrist to hold her down from walking. "Don't play games," his tone became firm. She didn't blink, she remained placid and relaxed. Her eyes were so serene but he felt himself being burned from looking at them. Never in his life did he felt so tempted before. "I'm talking about you. This needs to stop. Now," his narrowed at her. "It's not appropriate for you to flirt with me."

She moves her head inwards to her shoulder and then stood tall. "Whoever told you that I was flirting with you?" she's being coy but her tone was innocent. How dangerous it was...how dangerous...she was the only person that could mess with his emotions and mind... how dangerous...how dangerous it was...

They both knew that she flirted with him. She did not hide it to him. She openly exchanged winks and secret smiles - secret smiles that he couldn't help but to find seductive. "You're lonely. I understand since you lost your father but you're becoming confused, Zatanna." He could not help but to be at fault for this. Since the whole thing happened with Dr. Fate and her father, Bruce was her comfort and she became dependent on him. He did not stop her growing dependence at first. He wanted her to feel safe - to have someone. He showed her compassion when there was no one. Conflicted feelings emerged and it caused her to want him to be permanent in her life. "You want someone in your life to replace the emptiness that you feel but you don't need a boyfriend. You need a father figure. You have to stop this now before it gets out of hand."

"I'm not confused," she shook her head. She was pale, her smile was wiped from her face. She always lost herself when they spoke about her father. "I'm not," her voice cracked. She shook her again. His hand loosened his grip on her wrist for her to wipe the developing tears from her eyes. "I liked you before any of it happened. Don't assume that you manipulated me to want you. Maybe I was the one that manipulated you?"

"Zatanna, you have to stop this," his voice lowered. "You can't continue this, it's not healthy for yourself."

"I'm not a child," she locked her eyes on the slits of his mask. "You don't have to analyze me and feed me how I should feel. I know how I feel and I know myself. I'm not confused. I know what I want, but do you?"

His skin tightened from her words.

"You think-you think" her voice was breaking from frustration. "You think that I'm oblivious to how you always look at me? Even though you look when I'm not looking, I can feel your stare on me. I always feel it when you look at me." Her voice became soft. "I like it when you look at me. This cold, strong force. Undeniable. Powerful. Nearly consuming me." He could feel his heart beating. "You can deny how you feel about me but you can't deny how I feel. You can't change how I feel but I can change how you feel about me."

He remained silent.

She shook her head. "I'm not the one playing games. You know that I want you and I know that you want me but why do you keep denying it? Why-why," she was shaking, taken by her frustration. She took a moment to pause to regain her speech. "Why do deny it? Why do you make yourself suffer? It's like you're mutilating yourself. Is it so wrong to be with me?"

"You know the answer."

She stared at him. Unlike the others, she could see each layer of him - each side - each aspect. However, she wasn't looking at the other layers. She was focused on his outer layer - the layer he wanted everyone else to believe. "You try to make everyone believe that you're this cold and heartless person, but you're not. You can try to convince me that you don't care but I know you, I know you more than you want me to." She touched his arm but he moved away from her. Her eyes lowered. "Even if you do cave in, you would tell me I'm too young but there are many women in their thirties that have a mentality of a five year old. To me, age doesn't matter. I might be younger than you but I'm not the one playing games." She looked at him with disappointment.

He watched her walk away from him. He felt his chest constricting. This attraction for her - this disgust with himself for being so - his friendship with her father - his loyalty to protect her - the morality of what was - was devouring him whole. "Zatanna," he heard himself call for her. He did not plan to call out for her. The words slipped from his mouth.

He didn't know what he want.

She turned around and looked at him with blank eyes. They stared at each other, a distance in between them. He did not where he was going. The circle he had been running for a long time had suddenly changed route. She was the one to break the barrier. She walked to him and stood on her toes and looked up at him. "What is it?" she asked.

He did not say anything but stared into her eyes.

He was sure that time had stopped.

He couldn't find anyone like her - she was interesting. She knew how to leave him perplexed and speechless. She was intuitive. Elegant. Charming.

"Here," she whispered to his lips. She placed her hand behind his neck and pulled him down to a kiss.

He was quick to break the kiss. He took a step back and stared at her, stunned by her subtlety.

She smirked to herself and smiled at him. "I'm a big girl now. I can take care of myself, tie my shoes and everything," she lightly teased, giving him a wink.

He frowned. How could she remain so relaxed? "You shouldn't have done that."

She raised her eyebrows to display her disinterest.

He felt his body leaning towards her - his hand gently cupping her face. She smiles softly at him and sighs. "Shouldn't have," his voice was low. His eyes lowered as his free hand brought her closer to him. He lost his control. He was unable to restrain himself. He was living his fear now. "Shouldn't," he said again, more softly. He did not know that living this fear would feel like this...so...so...satisfying.

He kissed her.

* * *

_**Next Drabble to Come!**_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it!  
**

**Next drabble would be Wonderwing! :D**

**Please review!**


	2. Drabble 2: Dick and Cassie

**Drabble #2: Dick/Cassie**

_Summary__: There was something about the way she looked in the morning that turns him on.  
_

_Rating: T, mentions of adult themes but does not go in detail_

* * *

**Something About the Way You Look**

* * *

She was dressed in only his shirt. He had wore it the night before - it was a long sleeved button up of deep blue. The shirt was oversized on her; nearly hitting her knees and draping her body completely. He blinked several times, his mouth slightly opened at the sight of her entering. Perplexingly, she looked feminine in his shirt. The shirt softened her features and accentuated her curves. Her hair hung loosely on her shoulders - matted and wild - her straight hair in damp ringlets. She looked older with her hair free from her headband - more mature. "Wow," he said to replace the fowl word that he wanted to say instead. "You look good," he smirked as he stirred the eggs around in a pan.

She blushed and smiled shyly. She wanted to say the same but for some reason she was embarrassed. It was strange for her to be so since they've dating for months - or rather sneaking and fooling around in better terms. "Morning," she said softly, her eyes on the ground.

"Morning to you too, hun," he gave her a wink.

She pulled herself a chair and sat down. She propped her elbows on the table and watched him cook.

He turned away from her and started to scrape eggs onto the two plates. He chuckled to himself. He knew she was starving from last night and food was the only thing on her mind. "Breakfast's ready." He placed her plate in front of her along with the utensils He settled his food and himself beside her. "Eat up," he pushed the fork closer to her chest.

She was already inhaling her plate. "You don't have to tell me twice," she blushed harder but a part of her didn't care. She was starving and food was a necessity. "Thank you," she took the fork. She looked at her plate of food before attacking it. Everything looked and smelled so good - scrambled eggs glazed with ketchup - she could see hints of sliced mushrooms and bits of bacon - a handful of strawberries - each berry each sliced in half - two strips of bacon - and a slice of toast. He had arranged them into sections and into the shape of a heart. "Everything looks good" she started to shovel some eggs in her mouth. She felt her stomach relaxing to the taste of melted cheese and bacon."Mm. And everything tastes so good."

"Yeah, delicious, oh wait you're talking about the food, aren't you?"

She felt her hands pulling her at her hair out of embarrassment. "Oh...uh-uh -um..."

He leaned to kiss her throat. "You know I like to tease you, hun," he laughed. Honey. Hun for short. He was never the kind of person to give pet names but with her, it felt like it was needed. It felt like it was a sign of respect. He rested his chin on his hand and watched her eat. He couldn't help but to be interested. For someone so tiny, she ate a lot. She was using her fork as a shovel - scraping out every bit of food together and into her mouth. He was so absorbed in her that his own hunger was unnoticeable to him and it led him to abandon his own plate of food. He chuckled - she looked so tranquil with herself. "Your appetite has grown in the past few days," he mused. He was already pushing his plate to her.

She took his plate and began to eat his toast. "I know," she shrugged.

He stroked her hair. "I'm not complaining, just analyzing. Sex takes a lot out of you doesn't it?" His fingers intertwined in her hair. His eyes met hers and softened.

Her lips squirmed. It was an uncomfortable topic for her to talk about with him. She wished he would call the word something else or play with the word to make it sound less worse but he wasn't the type to sugarcoat a subject like that.

"You know that I've gone through two dozen eggs and a pound of bacon in the past three days?" he said, pulling them from the part of the subject. She was uncomfortable with that question, he knew by the way her eyes withdrew from his blue eyes.

She covered her cheeks with her hands. "Really?" she was unaware on how much she was eating in the past few days.

He nodded. "Yeah, but I don't mind. It's rather cute."

She remained silent.

"Most girls I've been with don't even eat the food I that make for them or the food on dinner dates. I like how you're not self conscious with me." He liked a girl with an appetite. He liked a girl that didn't care how she look like and that didn't play mind games with him. He liked that about her - she wasn't trouble and she didn't care what people thought about her.

"Well it's your fault that my appetite is messed up," she laughed. She placed her hand over his hand that was touching her hair. She held him by the wrist and squeezed it firmly. "Your fault," she said affectionately.

His lips curved into a crooked smile. They recently transitioned their relationship into a sexual one and she was still new to it. "Well, you need more practice to be used to it." His smile became wider. He liked having sex with her. It was a different feeling for him. He actually cared for her and he wanted to make sure she was had a good time. Past partners of his were experienced, but she wasn't. She didn't know what to expect or what to feel like and he wanted to make sure she got the best experience and wouldn't regret anything later. He remembered how his first time was; nerve wracking. And it felt the same when they were sleeping together. Each time, he was a borderline of reckless and careful, not knowing what side to be.

"I know," she answered. Like other things in life, she was still learning but just like the other things; she was willing to learn and was eager to try new things. And she caught on fast. There would be certain times when she would be shy and scared but the rest of the time she wanted physical contact. She wanted him the way he wanted her.

"Lots of practice." He leaned and kissed her on the lips. He moved back but she grabbed him to keep him in place. He moaned through gritted teeth, she was nibbling on his earlobe. "God," he muttered underneath his breath as her lips traveled to the side of his neck. "I created a -

He stopped himself from finishing his sentencing. He was too compelled to anything else when she was giving him light nips on his flesh. "We need more practice," he said again. He liked seeing this side of her in the morning - her skin glowing - her face filled with satisfaction - her hair loose and tousled - her body barely covered. There was something about the way she looked in the morning that turned him on.

"I'm not sure if you want to. You'll be going through cartons and cartons of eggs and bacon," she laughed.

"I don't mind but that won't happen. I'll be going through other foods that aren't breakfast related."

"You plan for me to stay more than a night and a morning, aren't you?"

"The answer's rather up for interpretation."

* * *

_**Next Drabble to Come!**_

* * *

**A/N: for more Dick/Cassie, check out "Cold Coffee"and "Paperlove and Birds" **

**BTW Dick in the story was going to say "God, I created a sex kitten." LOL**

**Next drabble would be...either...I haven't concluded yet but stay tuned! (either Tim/Cassie, Dick/Cassie, Bruce/Zatanna, or any other pair) I will update this multichapter drabble weekly**

**P.S. If you guys have any requests, leave it in a review :D**

**Next wonderwing drabble would be either pure fluff or a combination of fluff and mature themes.**

**Please review**


	3. Drabble 3: Artemis and Dick

**Drabble #3: Dick and Artemis**

* * *

_Summary:_ _She could feel her heart beating. She was shocked by how he didn't give up after when she admitted to him the reason why she didn't want to be with him. She hated how he was always so hopeful. She knew that he wasn't going to give up, no matter how hard she tried. _

_A/N: Request Drabble_

* * *

**Wait and See**

* * *

He knows the definition of quitting but he doesn't know when to. He was bright but he was unaware of many things around him. Why couldn't he understand? Why couldn't he get it? Artemis liked him but she didn't like him in the way that he wanted. She made it clear that she wasn't interested but he was hopeful still, each time she rejected him, he became more persistent than the day before. She grumbled. Why could he see that his feelings for her will never be returned? She brushed off his pleading smiles and sweet words. "Robin," she muttered, keeping her temper refined - or somewhat. She could never control her temper and she knew she never will. She rubbed her forehead and sighed."How many times do I have to tell you?" she glared down on him with coldhearted eyes. She didn't want to be rude but she was irritated with him. "I don't like you." A lie. She liked him. He was so cheerful and laidback - and she liked that about him.

He looked at her eyes and he became aware how she was feeling. "Why not?" he asked, his smile vanishing. "Is it because I'm younger than you?"

"No," she said uneasily.

It was a lie but somehow her lie passed him. He bit his lip and sucked in some air. "Is it because I'm short?"

Yes. It was. That was the reason. She liked him but she didn't want to be with him because of his height. She nearly towered him and he stood beside her, she couldn't help but to feel unattractive. She knew it was shallow of her to not want to be with him because of it but she couldn't help it. He was too short for her and she liked her guys to be taller than her."No."

"I know that you are lying." He did not twitch or show any sign of feelings of hurt. He was already used to the topic and was calm about it. Every time. Every single time. He knew that he was shorter than everyone; he wasn't blind. He was aware, very aware. He had been his whole life. Since the day he was born, people teased him about his height and small frame but he didn't care. His appearance was irreverent to the type of person he was.

"I'm n-not," she was slipping from the act.

"It is."

"It's not," she tried to look at his eyes but found herself looking at the ground. She hated lying to him - she hated the feeling of guilt.

"Artemis, I know you better than that."

"Fine," she sighed. She knew that there was no point to continue convincing him and herself. He was a detective and a good detective too. She shouldn't be surprised though, he was taught by Batman. He knew things about her - things that she didn't even know about herself even. She swallowed hard and lifted her eyes to meet his. "It is," she frowned, ashamed by the truth. It was shallow of her to not want to be with him because of his appearance but she couldn't help it. If they were together...she knew what people were going to say. They would tease her relentlessly about his height and mock her for being older than him. She didn't want that. Her whole life she wanted to be normal - just like the others - to have a normal loving family, to have a normal life; to do decent at school and have good friends and to have tall, dark, and handsome boyfriend that was suave and smooth and could steal her breath away. Dick wasn't what she had in mind for a boyfriend. He wasn't any of the things that she wanted in a boy. He wasn't mature or refined. He couldn't steal her breath away. He was just...just...Robin. He was immature, awkward, and bothersome. "But I like you," she added to wipe the sadness in his eyes. She was sure that the clocks stopped ticking. She never thought that she would admit it to him. She had planned to keep it with her until the day she died.

"I know," he nodded. He understood her reason why and he couldn't blame her. He wasn't exactly the most good looking guy out there. "But, it shouldn't matter though. I like you and I know you like me so why aren't we together?"

She shook her head. She hated herself for hurting someone like him but they wouldn't be a good couple - physically anyway. "You don't understand."

"Maybe I don't but I won't give up though."

She could feel her heart beating. She was shocked by how he didn't give up after when she admitted to him the reason why she didn't want to be with him. She hated how he was always so hopeful. She knew that he wasn't going to give up, no matter how hard she tried. "Robin," she was screaming at him to kill the feelings that he made her feel. She shouldn't like him. It was more than the height differences. Someone like her and someone like him don't go together.

He smirked. "All I have to do is to get taller right? And then we can go out?"

She could feel her cheeks becoming bright red by his boldness. She nervously laughed to shift attention from her face. She shook her head. "There's more to it than that."

"But you said-

"There's more to it than that."

Robin raised his eyebrows, he seemed amused. "And that will be?"

She didn't know the answer herself but she knew that there was more to it. "We will never be together!" she screamed to change the subject. "Get that in your head!" She saw the smile on his face vanish and began to crack. She knew how it was cruel of her to crush his spirits but to let him spend years following her like a puppy...she wasn't going to let that happen.

"Are you sure?" he smirked. He still wasn't going to give up on her. "Soon, I'm going to grow up and you're going to miss out." He laughed to himself. "I'm going to be the unattainable guy and you will never have me because you missed out," he jokingly said.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'm sure."

"Are you sure?"

"Very sure."

It took her five years to realize her mistake but she was too late though. He was already with someone else.

* * *

_**Next Drabble To Come...**_

* * *

**A/N: I did not expect to update so quickly but it happened. I planned at first to update in three days with a Bruce/Zatanna but somehow Dick/Artemis came (out of request). And yeah. I had fun writing the quick drabble. Be out on a look out for another Bruce/Zatanna drabble coming in a day to three days!****  
**

**I recommend for users to follow the story for a better follow because I know that my updates in this mutlichapter story will be quick and plentiful.**

**please review**


	4. News

**A/N:**

**This story will be cut to an end due to the poor following. Since I constantly update, I know it's hard for others to follow and keep up. However, I decide to make my ships have their own separate stories for their drabbles to run free.**

**Bruce/Zatanna - check them out in "Animal." The first chapter is what you guys have seen before and the second chapter is already up (something new).**

**Dick/Cassie - check them out in "Figure Eight." Figure Eight is different than "Cold Coffee". In "Figure Eight" there is an age gap while in "Cold Coffee" they are the same age and Dick's still Robin.**

**Tim/Cassie drabbles in the future will be under "How They Came to Be."**

**Again, I apologize for the suddenness of the decision.**


End file.
